


The Fentons

by Cyroclastic



Series: Danny is born a halfa [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blob ghosts, and they know about Danny's powers (so do his parents), but not as a captive tho, danny being a science nerd, danny mostly grows up in a giw facility, like they take care of him and so do his parents, the GIW are good people in this AU, then he moves to amity to try living a normal life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyroclastic/pseuds/Cyroclastic
Summary: Danny Fenton was born a half ghost hybrid. Having spent most of his childhood growing up in a secret agency, he finally gets the chance to go to a public school and do regular kid stuff. However, things don’t quite go as planned.
Series: Danny is born a halfa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833415
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> The Fentons are the newest family to move to Amity Park and the previously quiet town is suddenly overrun with... ghosts? And who's that white haired kid anyway? (au where the fentons move to amity park and danny's already half ghost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story prologue!

The car ride to their new home had been a rather long and exhausting one. They had arrived pretty late the night before, and Danny caught a glimpse of the town welcome sign in the dark as they drove in. “Amity Park, A nice place to live!” at least he thinks that’s what he said, though he was too tired to be sure. Night vision can’t help much if your eyes were barely open after all. He had yet to actually step foot inside the house since the moving truck had yet to catch up with them then, what with his dad’s driving, and he was pretty sure he didn’t want to sleep on the empty floor. He rolled over to see the other RV beds empty, Jazz’s neatly made as usual. His parents had been nice enough to keep the curtains closed for him, though the sunlight was eager to peep through the gaps. 

Danny stretched himself out from his curled up position, reforming his legs from the tail it had become some point last night. He let the comfy blanket fall through him intangibly and floated to his feet, stumbling a bit as he let gravity resume its hold on him. He rubbed at his eyes as he shuffled over to the RV’s little kitchenette, following the heavenly scent of eggs and bacon.

“Morning sweetie!” His mom called cheerily, flipping over a piece of bacon with a spatula. He greeted her with a mumbled “mornin’”, taking his seat beside Jazz. The elder Fenton child was up bright and early and already had her nose in a thick book, neatly scribbling notes into loose sheets of paper as she read. Probably preparing for some final exam that’s months away from now. Danny decided he didn’t need to know. He was told he was above average on the placement tests he took a month or so ago when they managed to get a house in this neighbourhood, well enough that he could skip a grade or two ahead of his age group if he wanted (“like a true Fenton!” his dad had proclaimed proudly). He chose not to though, unsure of his ability to handle being the odd one out from both being the youngest in his grade on top of being an entirely different species. Danny hoped he made the right decision regarding the matter. He had never been to a public school before, having been basically home schooled his whole life. He didn’t have very many friends his age because of it, but he didn’t mind too much. 

Danny had a friend named Valerie he met at the facility. She was nice, the daughter of one of the guards there. He enjoyed their little play dates and it was fun to interact with someone his age, though he rarely saw her after she started kindergarten, then one day she stopped visiting all together. He was told her family had to leave for some reason or another, and he hadn’t seen her nor her father since.

“How’d you sleep Danno?” his dad called, breaking his train of thought. “I slept ok. Though my legs shifted again. I thought I broke that habit already.” He frowned, deep in thought. When Danny was little he used to climb between his parents late at night when he couldn’t sleep, and more often than not his legs would shift into his ghostly tail when he was unconscious, curling around his mom or dad’s arm. It tended to happen while he was tired, and sometimes his arms lost their form and became fuzzy or see through even. He had been trying to get a better grip on his shifting ever since his parents talked about moving. 

This was his first real chance to do normal kid stuff in a normal social setting, and he really didn’t want to mess things up with his freaky powers. His mom said he wasn’t freaky, but after spending his whole life around humans who just didn’t share his ghostly traits, he just felt out of place. He had met a couple of ghosts who frequented the facility for some reason or another, but it just made him feel more isolated and pointed out just how different he was. Jazz had gotten to go to a normal school for the most part, but his oddities made his parents hesitant to let him follow, afraid he would be shunned or hurt by other kids who didn’t understand him, or that his developing powers would unintentionally hurt them. Danny appreciated how much his parents and the other people at the facility cared for him and how much they were doing for him, he really did, but he couldn’t help feeling the way he did, and he felt lonely. Not just as a home schooled kid, but as the only known member of his species.

Danny’s parents tried their best to give him a comprehensive and well rounded education, including enrichment activities for both his halves. But the lack of a social element had been taking a toll on Danny mentally and emotionally, and his parents noticed how depressed he was becoming, so they finally relented and offered him the chance to continue his education in public school. Danny literally glowed with excitement when they asked him about it.

So here he was now, standing in his new neighbourhood, in front of his new home, ready to begin his new life, his family here to support him the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to ask any qns about this au at any time! not too much of the bg stuff i have is spoilery so i can probably answer!


	2. The basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny explores his new house and discovers something spooky

The new house looked much more spacious than the apartment they had lived in, and Danny couldn’t wait to explore every nook and cranny of the place. Something about it made his core thrum excitedly with anticipation.

“Here Danny, would you mind unlocking the doors for the movers?” Maddie jingled a set of keys before dropping it into Danny’s outstretched hand. 

“Sure thing!” Danny bounded up the front steps and flipped through the keys trying to find the right one. He slid the key into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door with a satisfying ‘click!’. Danny turned the handle and pushed the door inwards, slowly stepping inside and staring into the empty entranceway. It was a bit dusty and there were some cobwebs hanging off the ceiling corners, but it still looked pretty decent. Danny kicked off his shoes to the side and headed deeper into the house, through an archway on the left wall.

“Woah…” He breathed. He stepped into what looked like a living room which had a set of stairs leading up to a second floor landing overlooking the large open space. Danny’s eyes glowed brightly as he looked at it. As someone with the ability to fly, having a home with open spaces like this was comforting and relaxing. The living room had a fireplace and a window overlooking the front yard, as well as a lone couch, but was otherwise unfurnished. Danny checked that the curtains were closed before floating up to the second floor landing, peering over the banister to look into the second floor hallway. He zipped around the living room space for a while, relishing in the feeling of flight after the long car ride, before landing back on the floor. A giggle interrupted his train of thought. He rubbed his neck sheepishly when he saw his sister standing in the entrance way staring at him with amusement. She climbed the stairs and went to check out the bedrooms, another set of keys in her hand. 

Danny continued exploring, wandering around the first floor unlocking the rest of the doors, past the dining room and to the dusty old kitchen which had an opening that looped back to the entrance way, a door to the backyard and one to the basement.

As he was leaving the kitchen, a chill went up his spine. His eyes and skin glowed brightly in alarm, white bleeding into his hair from the roots, his body instinctively going into a defensive mode. Danny didn’t know why but something felt eerily off, a tingling sensation directed him towards the basement door. He stared intently at the door, floating a foot above the floor, coiled like he was about to strike at something.

“Danny? What’s going on?” Danny jumped in surprise when his mom approached him from the entrance way, a hand reaching out to him. Danny floated over to his mom and hid behind her, watching the basement door warily. “Something feels… weird?” Danny said uncertainty, floating up to peek over his mom’s shoulder. 

Maddie quickly pulled out a mini ecto gun from her jumpsuit, aiming it at the door, eyes darting between Danny and the basement door. Maddie and Jack always had weapons on them in case some ghost decided to come after Danny. The guns were normally set to stun though, since Maddie and Jack were more open minded about ghosts and how they approached them.

“There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with the basement when your dad and I checked it out three weeks ago…” Maddie raised an eyebrow at Danny. He looked really spooked, his glowing green eyes barely blinking as he watched the door like something was about to burst out from the basement and attack them. 

“Jack! Danny sensed something in the basement!” Danny’s dad came running from the RV, dumping a box of stuff in the entrance along the way. Danny’s ear flicked in the direction of his dad’s thundering footsteps, but he didn’t shift his gaze from the door. Jack took in Danny’s anxious and alert posture before pulling out his own gun and heading towards the door.

“Don’t worry Danno, Jack Fenton will take care of this!” His dad declared boldly. He kicked the door in to reveal a darken set of stairs, leading down into the ominous basement. He flicked the light switch beside the door, but nothing happened. Danny floated forward, his expression determined as glared into the darkness. He lifted his hand and created a floating orb of ectoplasm, sending it into the darkness before them so his parents could see as well. He drifted down the stairs warily, his parents close behind him with their guns lowered slightly so they didn't accidentally shoot Danny. 

“Whoever you are, show yourself.” Danny said sternly, projecting his aura a little to assert his presence. Danny focused his ghostly senses, trying to figure out where the energy and emotions were coming from. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, it felt like a lot of energy, but rather than one entity it was more like a swarm. 

Maddie and Jack saw the faint glowing at the edges of the room and fired a few warning shots. A sharp screeching emanating from all around. Danny felt the nervous energy from the entity as it skittered along the corners of the room and pressed itself into a corner behind a rusty filing cabinet. He heard a quiet tinkling sound and suddenly it clicked.

“Wait! I think I know what it is! Hold your fire!” Danny raised a palm towards his parents and floated towards the swarm. 

“I know you’re there. Show yourselves, I’m not going to hurt you.” Danny held his hands to his chest, his palms pointing towards himself rather than the swarm as a show of non aggression. Danny learnt from past experiences that the best way to show other ghosts you aren't a threat is to not raise your limbs, since laser hands tended to be a common trait amongst ghosts. The swarm buzzed quietly as though communicating about what to do. After a moment of tense silence, a lone, blob ghost the size of a football appeared, eyes beady eyes studying Danny apprehensively. Danny returned the stare with a kind smile, careful not to show his fangs. He tried to make his aura as non-threatening as possible, waiting for the ghost to react. Danny had a couple of experiences with blob ghosts colonies and he knew he just needed to be gentle and patient. Blob ghosts were known to band together to defend themselves, and the currently visible blob was just the leader. 

Jack and Maddie blinked in surprise, turning off their weapons once they realised what was going on. The little blob visibly relaxed, chirping with its head tilted to the side as it studied at Danny. Danny slowly reached out a hand to the ghost, and it approached him with caution, gently bumping its head against Danny’s knuckles as a sign of peace. Danny pet the little ghost with his fingers, and it purred in contentment. The other blob ghosts in the colony chimed happily at the display, a few dozen or so apple sized blobs appearing one by one in front of him. 

“Woah hi there!” Danny cheered, having successfully coaxed the little ghosts out of hiding. The large one floated up against his chest and purred, making him feel like purring too. Danny giggled as few other little ghosts joined in, nuzzling Danny’s arms, the rest hovering nearby. 

“Looks like you made some new friends kiddo!” His dad laughed, and knelt beside him. 

“Guess so.” He grinned back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [some bg info explanation!](https://cyroclastic.tumblr.com/post/616157249234141184/dp-marvel94-cyroclastic-dp-marvel94)
> 
> i can reply to comments neater in ao3 yay!


	3. Danny's space station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny sets up his new room! Blob ghosts approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Its a bit shorter than the last but still a decent length i think so im satisfied for now lol

The large moving truck rumbled down the street and slowed to a stop in front of the house moments after Danny had returned from unlocking all the doors. Danny’s family still had their home back in the apartment complex near the facility, so most of the regular furniture was newly bought rather than transferred to the new house. In addition to boxes upon boxes of household items, the truck also contained several pieces of lab equipment. The plan was for Danny’s parents to work in the agency’s newly acquired laboratory Axion labs, but Danny’s parents being the ever enthusiastic scientists wanted to have equipment for projects they could take home, as well as a whole bunch of medical equipment they could use to monitor Danny’s health from home. A few agents were going to drop by a couple days later after his parents set up to ensure everything was up to safety standards. 

Danny personally had brought along a few boxes of personal items, mostly containing NASA merch and souvenirs from the research expeditions he’d been on. He had been rather excited to design his new bedroom which was far bigger than the one he had back at the facility. The plan was for him to have a loft bed filled with pillows, since he could easily float up onto it. Danny wanted lots of shelves along the walls all the way up to the ceiling so he could display all his knick knacks. What he had in mind was for there to be storage and resting areas scattered all around the room like how things would be arranged in a space station. His room even had a skylight so he could look straight up and see the stars at night. Having a comfortable personal space was important for him as a ghost, especially since he didn’t have any true lair that he knew of. 

After the movers had left, Danny was free to use his super strength and intangibility to help his parents get the heavy lab machinery down into the basement and his telekinesis to put away all sorts of utensils and tools in the kitchen. The rest day was spent putting his new furniture together and meticulously positioning each and every shelf and item exactly the way he wanted. The blob ghost colony had been frightened off by the clanking of equipment being stowed away and Danny accidentally dropping the rusty filing cabinet when he was moving it earlier on and had scurried to hide themselves in other corners of the house. Most notably was Danny’s room where they had piled themselves in the closet and promptly decided to take a nap on his spare sheets. Danny supposed he was fine with them nesting in there, and honestly they were too cute for him to possibly chase them off.

Danny had admittedly spent too much time sitting on his walls or ceiling going through his old stuff and just reminiscing and playing with the blob ghosts rather than actually unpacking. He snuck the blob ghosts pieces of bread from his sandwich during lunch which they thoroughly seemed to enjoy. Danny had proceeded to set up his computer and the comfy bean bag gaming area under his loft bed. The best part of his room perhaps was the custom built model of the solar system up near the ceiling. Danny had gotten his parent’s help to design the thing and implement the ectoplasm based levitation system so it moved like a sped up version of the real solar system. Danny could even make it glow on his own power if he wanted. He had even caught glimpses of the blob ghosts hanging out on his shelves and staring mesmerised by the thing like cats at laser pointer which Danny found adorable. He never really had any pets before, so the now docile blob ghosts were a welcome addition to his “lair”.

A couple hours passed with Danny just chilling in his brand new room, watching the blob ghosts that decided to stay in his room zip about searching for their own perfect nooks and crannies to hide in and investigating his stuff. The camera roll of his new phone was quickly filling up with pictures of them being cute and silly, as well as a couple of slow motion videos of them bumping into each other mid air like bees. A few had come drifted over to cuddle him and purr at him which was incredibly calming for him. 

The idea that he was really going to school for the first time finally struck him as he sat there and pondered. He spent most of his life around adults; between his parents and private tutors teaching him the curriculum and training him to use his powers correctly; the doctors helping to study and monitor his unique physiology; the research teams he assisted and the first responder trainers he volunteered under. Besides Valerie and Jazz he didn’t personally know anyone who wasn’t like twenty years older than him. He tried to set up social media but he honestly didn’t understand it, and the people he interacted with in online games were much too brusque and caustic for him. Did kids have a totally different social etiquette he wasn’t aware of? Would he be able to fit in with anyone? There was also the issue of his powers and his ghostly traits showing when he got especially emotional and the idea of accidentally outing himself and facing immediate rejection was nearly stressful enough to make his hair turn white from the get go. He really couldn’t back down now that they were already here. He supposed he would just have to face this with a level head and hope it turns out alright. The big blob ghost had snuggled next to him and looked at him with it’s happy little face and Danny felt much better already.

“Danny! We’re ordering pizza for dinner! Come choose your toppings!” He jumped when he heard his sister calling him from down stairs. Flipping upside down, he stuck his head through his floorboards and into the kitchen below, a blob ghost squeaking as it clung desperately to the top of his head.

“I’ll just have a regular Hawaiian pizza please! With pineapples!” He hollered with his hands cupped around his mouth.

“No they’re gross!” Jazz called from the living room.

“Nu-huh!”

“Ya-huh!”

“Nu-huh!”

“Ya-huh!”

“Nu-huh!”

“Ya-huh!”

“Nu-”

“Kids do you have to do this every time? Just order one each!” 

“Could you kids order some fudge for dessert too? I’m going into fudge withdrawal.” 

“Ok I will!” 

Floating back upright, Danny sighed. He looked at all the ghosts floating in his room like fish in an aquarium. He probably wouldn’t be inviting anyone over anytime soon, but he got the feeling they would freak out if they saw the ghosts everywhere, but that was a problem for future Danny he supposed.

Right now he just had to focus on psyching himself up for the school year ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really understand ao3 formatting so it may be a bit janky. Anyways thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this here cause of ffn's awful ad infestation making the site unreadable lol.  
> Also the tags and comment system here is nicer lol  
> 


End file.
